


Yellow

by theradicalace



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theradicalace/pseuds/theradicalace
Summary: A soul of JUSTICE.





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> this is experimental writing i guess.

They were falling falling falling, and they were going to die.  
But they didn't. They landed in a bed of flowers, surrounded by yellow yellow yellow, the same golden color as their hoodie, so lovely and pretty. But they were somewhere strange, and they didn't belong here.  
Time to go, then.  
They just kept going going going, but then they met something frightening, something that wasn't right, a creature that was full of hate hate hate, and attacked so quickly.  
They had to set it right, they lifted their gun and it was just supposed to be threatening, it was supposed to be _empty,_ but with a flash of yellow yellow yellow, the monster was gone gone gone, just dust dust dust.  
It wasn't right. But it was better this way, they thought.

So they walked forward, kept going going going. Into the snow, into the cold cold cold.  
They met some monsters who were so nice, and it was right. These monsters were right, they weren't so angry angry angry.  
Until they were. At the end of the cold, they met another monster who hit them so fast.  
They were filled with rage rage rage, and with another flash of yellow yellow yellow, this one was gone too.  
That golden color didn't look so lovely anymore.

So they ran forward, going faster faster faster.  
It wasn't so cold anymore, but now it was wet wet wet, water all around them  
They ran ran ran through the water, and they didn't see anyone at all.

They reached a new place, and here it was hot hot hot.  
This place had a lot of golden, and everyone seemed out to hurt hurt hurt them.  
So many flashes of yellow yellow yellow, so much dust dust _dust._  
They were starting to hate hate hate this color.

They felt like they were getting close to the end when they met a monster so big and strong strong strong, they couldn't fight.  
They couldn't fight.  
They couldn't fight.  
It was too too too much. They couldn't make it right.  
And suddenly...  
They were falling falling falling, and they were going to die.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr at theradicalace.tumblr.com


End file.
